pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top of the Prize Heap/Transcript
(Scene opens in the Living Room, where Phineas and Ferb are watching TV) Phineas: You know, Ferb? We've been doing a lot of work, and We're not all that active. what do You suggest? Ferb: Well-- TV: Hey, Kids. Do You work too much, do You want to be more active? do You want to win something worthwhile? try to participate on the game show, Top of the Prize Heap! where You could win a Plenty of Prizes, and a bunch of Bucks! and I don't mean Bucks as in male deers. just come to this Address at the edge of town, not by any Transportation, but go by foot. the entry fee is $8. We'll be waiting! experience could vary. Oh, and You must wear a lab coat when You come. Phineas: Well, Ferb, I know what We're gonna do today. but first, We'll buy a lab coat. Ferb: Well, I was going to say We would draw plans on Our future projects, And we'd inform Our parents. but Where's Perry? (Scene to Outside, where Perry is sleeping, but is wincing in Pain, as He puts on His fedora and gets inside a secret passage to the Lair, where We see Major Monogram blowing a dog whistle.) Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P. (notices Perry still suffering from the whistle.) Ah. Sorry, Agent P. I didn't know Dog whistles would hurt You, but We got word that Doofenshmirtz is letting people come inside one of His businesses, the Abandoned Self Storage. find out what He's doing, and stop Him. Good Luck, Agent P. (Perry leaves, but still suffers from the dog whistle.) Again, Agent P, Sorry. (At the Lab Coat Emporium, inside Googolplex Mall, Phineas and Ferb go inside the Lab Coat Emporium, as plenty of scientists, some from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. browse and sample.) Phineas: It's kind of unusual, a Kids' Game show, requiring contestants to wear a lab coat just to participate. Ferb: Yes, but there were a few game shows that required anyone to wear a costume, and win something surprising. (Phineas rings the service bell, which summons the clerk.) Phineas: Hello. We'd like to buy two Lab Coats. Clerk: Two Lab coats, huh? Aren't You somewhat too young to purchase lab coats? Phineas: Well, Yes. Yes, I guess. Clerk: I assume for the "Top of the Prize Heap" Game show? (Ferb nods as music swells.) Clerk: Well, a lot of kids came, sales shot up, in fact, I heard that this show offers a very exclusive School. (rings the service bell several times, making the scientists react and dance on the tabletop.) Phineas: Um, sir? Clerk: (Singing) When You're wearing a Lab Coat, It's exciting like in a sailboat, Wouldn't need an overcoat, It's not as healing as an antidote... Scientist wearing Spacesuit: (Singing) It could get eaten by a billy goat, and easily washed up in the Moat... Scientist wearing a Visor: (Singing) It's so much better than a Sour note, Music Note, C-Note, a Sticky Note-- (a Record scratch is heard.) Other Scientists: Sticky Note? Scientist wearing a Visor: What? I'm just just making it up as I go. Phineas: Um... Bald Scientist: (Singing) This song here, is what He wrote... (Points to the clerk.) Much better than a bag made of Tote... Scientist with bolts in His head: (Singing) To get these Coats, You won't need to vote, You don't even have to Devote... (Stops singing.) To Your schedule. Clerk: and Remember... (Singing) Today... Get... Your... Lab coat! (Song Ends as Phineas and Ferb applaud.) Phineas: That was great. but We were ready to buy two lab coats when You started singing. and with that many of you on the tabletop, won't the combined weight-- (the tabletop breaks as the scientists fall.) ...Break it down? Clerk: Sorry. (Laughs nervously) I was in the moment. The cost is 36 Dollars. (Scene changes to the Abandoned Self-Storage Building, where a guard lets in some kids in Lab Coats as They come inside.) Singers: Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self-Storage! Guard: please come in. Lab coats are a must. (gives the kids some tickets as they walk in.) If You're with a sibling, your chances to be in the show will increase, but slightly. Wait! (notices a kid without a Lab coat as Perry watchers from a trash can.) No Lab Coat, No entry. (points to a rule board.) That's rule 3 of 5, between "No pets allowed, not even sharks" and "No surveillance Equipment". (Perry then climbs up the building to get inside. as Phineas and Ferb with Lab Coats come inside.) Ah. Good timing! the Show's about to start. (Inside, Lights flash around the audience, and in the Announcer's Box, Dr. Diminutive is seen announcing.) Dr. Diminutive: Tonight, A Lucky Pair of Siblings, will go onstage to win Cash and Prizes right here on... Top of the Prize Heap! (Perry's head pops out from the top Window, and sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz wearing a tuxedo for His appearance, so Perry slides down a few of the Building's girders and starts to run towards the Doctor but stops when He sees Phineas and Ferb in the audience. but as Perry slowly sneaks away His foot breaks a floorboard as He becomes stuck. Doofenshmirtz: Aha! Perry the Platypus. You're not wearing a lab coat, but that's not important. What's important is that You'll have an backstage seat of seeing potential protégés to lead the next generation of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and more importantly, I'll have the Recruiter of the Year Award. now, stay there and enjoy the show. Dr. Diminutive: And Now, the host of Top of the Prize Heap, a guy who would do just about anything for fame and or power, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz: Hello, all! and Thank You, Dr. Diminutive. On this Show's first edition, Two lucky siblings will come onstage for cash and prizes. and since there's 250 kids here, One lucky child and His or Her sibling will try to win plenty. (Pours ticket stubs in a sphere and spins it.) and the candidate whoever has the ticket... (Drumroll) H-05! (Phineas checks His ticket and it matches Doofenshmirtz's number.) Phineas: Ferb! We're in! come on! (Runs to where Doofenshmirtz is as Ferb follows.) Doofenshmirtz: Well, You look like You're ready to win plenty. Phineas: We sure are. I'm Phineas Flynn. and He's Ferb Fletcher. We're Stepsiblings. Doofenshmirtz: Ooh. how unusual. but before You try to win a lot, You'll need seconds for the bonus round. I'll ask You rapid fire questions for Two minutes. every question You get correct, You'll get 20 seconds for the Bonus Round, called the Great Runaround. Ready? Phineas: Ready. Doofenshmirtz: Ok. Set the clock for 2 minutes. Ok, A Pirate Flag has... (Backstage, Perry is still struggling to break free, looks around and grabs a jacket to avoid detection from the kid audience, including Phineas and Ferb. but Perry's watch vibrates, with Monogram's voice) Monogram: Agent P, We got word that two children of Your Host Family is involved in a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. plot. protect them, without being seen by anyone. (Perry continues to try to break free of the broken floorboard.) Doofenshmirtz: ...and Time's Up! with 11 Correct answers, You got 3 minutes and 40 seconds. so, You'll be facing these events! Dr. Diminutive? Dr. Diminutive: Got it, Heinz! (Points to a smack-a-gopher game) Do You want a Telescope? Try to whack some gophers until You get 250 points. (Points to a Mime) Figure out some careers the Mime is imitating to win 25 tickets to Danville Zoo. (Points to a Tongue Twister Tarp) Don't twist Your Ankle When You go to the Tongue Twister, say every word three times to win a month's worth candy for You and Your Family. (Points to a slew of musical instruments) To win a Video Game System, You'll need to play all six instruments until they make a sound. (Points to the Jury Box, filled with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Scientists) and on the other side of the Runaround Room, Sway the Jury in favor of the defendant by answering 5 out of 8 true-or-false questions correctly, and You'll win a hot dog cart. (Points to an upright wheel.) spin to imitate certain animals, get four out of six, and You get Your very own Guitar with lessons. (Points to a group of five treasure chests.) An Adventure to Palm Springs await You, but You'll need to use this one key to unlock a certain chest that opens a key to the next. and remember the Randomizer, pick the correct event You'll hear this sound... (a Siren is heard.) meaning You could win up to $500 and enrollment to an exclusive summer school. and lastly, (Points to a Canvas with certain colors) merge primary colors to a certain color, blindly while Your partner aids You with His words, and You'll win a Restaurant Party on the Event of the birthdays both Yours and Your Sibling's. That's what awaits You in the Runaround Room! Good Luck! Doofenshmirtz: Ok. and the Jackpot in the Winnings Heap is a Whopping $7,500! all in cash! now, here's how the rules work. You will run to a prize that You want, and do the event. complete it, and You'll get a card, and You'll need to get to the prize scanner, and place it in. do it successfully, and that prize is Yours to keep. You two will take turns, and You'll keep selecting events until Your time's up. Now, the clock won't start until You select the prize You want. Ferb: The Zoo Tickets. Doofenshmirtz: Start the Clock! (The Clock Starts, as Ferb runs to the Mime, but the time stops.) Doofenshmirtz: Ok. Here's What You must do. you will identify What jobs the Mime is doing. He will imitate. Identify Three out of Five, and That Card is Yours along with the zoo tickets. Restart the clock! (The Clock begins again as the Mime pound His fist on an invisible stand.) Ferb: A Judge. (The Mime reacts happily.) Doofenshmirtz: That's one. (The Mime jogs.) Ferb: Fitness Trainer? (The Mime reacts happily.) Doofenshmirtz: One to go! (The Mime points to a few things.) Ferb: Teacher. (The Mime jumps up and down.) Doofenshmirtz: That's Three! get the Card and get to the Scanner! (The Scanner says $525.) Phineas: The Video Games. (Phineas runs to the Tongue Twister, and the clock stops at 194 seconds.) Doofenshmirtz: Ok. This one is where You must say the same phrase Three times. every word, without making a mistake. Do it successfully, and those Video Games will come home. BEst of luck, and begin the clock again, now! (The Clock starts again, and Unveils the Tongue Twister, that says "Harold's Hamburgers Has Horrible Halitosis") Phineas: Harold's Hamburgers Has Horrible Halitosis, Harold's Hamburgers Has Horrible Halitosis, Harold's Hamburgers Has Horrible Halitosis. Doofenshmirtz: Right! Get the card! (Phineas runs to the Scanner, and the Scanner's amount is revised to $925.) 177 seconds! Ferb: Telescope. (Runs to the Gopher Game.) Doofenshmirtz: Ok! Let's go, Let's Go! (The Clock stops at 172 seconds.) Ok. In this game, You must whack some gophers. some have points ranging from 10 to 20 points. be careful, because some have an X on them, Whack the X Gophers Three times, No Prize for You. but If You get 250 points before You hit three X gophers, The Telescope's Yours. and Start! (Backstage, Perry finally gets His foot out of the broken floorboard, puts on a tall black cloak and Uses His Fedora as a Metal detector on the events while sneaking behind the events as Ferb completes the events. at 136 seconds) Doofenshmirtz: 250 Points! good job! get the card! (Ferb gets the card, and places it in the scanner, and $925 is revised to $1,345.) Phineas: Restaurant Party! Doofenshmirtz: Ok! to the Canvas of Confusion! (The Clock stops at 123 seconds)